


Light and Love

by DeniseBlack



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseBlack/pseuds/DeniseBlack
Summary: Albus Dumbledore dragged into an Alchemical Conference meets Victor Frankenstein.





	Light and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best

1907

 

Albus Dumbledore was eating some fruity pastries in a alchemical conference (more like a ball) in Holland. To say the truth he was only here because of his friend Nicholas Flamel. The man had been persistent that he needed some air and "letting go" for a night. He knew he was right. Nick was worried for him. He too was worried for himself sometimes. Just , not enough. He felt satisfied to be just there. 

He raised his head from the sweet table and was greeted with an amusing scene. Nicholas somehow has gotten drunk. It was only a hour after the conference started. That man is never going to change he thought. Living centuries didn't mean feeling centuries after all. Perenelle seemed to be having fun and laughing hysterically to something Nicholas said. He found himself envious of the couple.

"I have an army of dead" said a voice from behind. Albus turned to the speaker of the voice.  
"That is one way to start a conversation. To whom am i talking to?" The man in question smiled and held his hand to air. "Victor Frankenstein." 

"Albus Dumbledore. But you already knew that didn't you?"he said to the man that surely has won his interest. " There is so many things that i know. Maybe you will like to sit and talk with me for a bit?"

"Why not" replied Dumbledore with a famous twinkle in his eye. 

 

 

"That army of death of yours is not really resurrection if you ask me. They have no human feeling. No brain. No anything. They are puppets to your will. But i have to admit an impressive feat of transfiguration. The quantity and the state of their bodies is admirable. Do not think i approve or go along with it. But you seem a lost cause. And i wouldn't turn back an offer of intellectual conversation."

"I was expecting this. You seem to highlight positive feelings a lot in your articles. Some will think you will be more lively. Back to the topic i have to agree this is not proper resurrection. And it wasn't intended to be. Feelings only complicate war. It is best to stay away. But i am a hypocrite. I tried to do the proper." said Frankenstein in a bitter tone. Dumbledore no longer looked calm as an unmoving picture. His eye shone with something personal. He looked alive for the first time this night or this years Nick could tell if he had seen him.  
"What happened ?" asked Albus with a weak fearful whisper. " He, turned into something different." Victor looked down in to his hands as if ashamed.  
"Take me to him,please." and with that two broken man left the building and sailed into another.

 

"You seem horrified" said Frankenstein sitting next to Albus on the sofa. "You don't look better. Aren't you suppose to get used to it or something?"Victor laughed at that. Albus joined to his laughter. They didn't know any better. Too guarded to cry too lonely to leave.  
"I don't think i could ever get used to that...thing"said Victor in such a weak tone you will think he hated himself as much as his creation.  
"That was inhuman, wrong ,monstrous and against everything i believe in , but I can't help to want to try. Who is the hypocrite here?"said Albus. Thinking about the one and only Ariana. Thinking about a certain summer.

Frankenstein looked him in the eye as he regarded him.  
" Mr. Dumbledore i have no idea why i even sought you out. I read your latest article about Deluminator. Seemingly harmless. But i can see where you want to take that invention to go. Please don't. Take lesson from me. Me in my arrogance thought i could play god. Let deluminator know no more then love and light."  
Two men sit in silence for a minute or two. In the end Dumbledore get up and said:  
"I will have to go back before i worry my friends. Are you coming?" Frankenstein answered with a simple no.  
"This is a goodbye then. Take care."  
"You too"said Victor. A second to late. Albus has  
disapparated already.

 

Albus quickly readjusted to party. And got back to eating pastries. He raised his head for the second time that day to look for Flamels. To his surprise they were already walking towards him. Nicholas looking even more drunk then he has left. Heavily leaning on Perry.

" Albus! My dearest apprentice. There you are!" said the drunk man. Then freed himself from his wife's grasp and ran into his friend. Putting his arm onto Albus's shoulders Nick started to talk again.  
"I had so much fun. Me and Perry danced like no tomorrow. Where were you? Maybe with some dame?Or with a bloke?" Albus looked at him with a sigh.  
"Okay , okay don't give me that look. I am just trying to be helpful. And you are going to get over that blondie one day. With my help of course." said Nick obviously drunk and then kissed him sloppily on cheek. Albus laughed for real. "Let's go" said Albus to the couple feeling lighter. Locking the dead the past away from his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Would be very grateful if you commented. Tell me did you like it?


End file.
